Play yards are often used by parents and caregivers to provide a partially contained space for an infant child to rest and play. Typically, play yards include a structural frame having vertical corner post frame members joined by upper and lower horizontal frame cross-members forming a rectangular frame enclosure. A floor panel and sidewalls are commonly attached to the frame members to form an enclosed space with an upper opening through which a child may be placed in and moved out of the play yard. The sidewalls and floor panel are often comprised of a fabric or soft-goods material attached onto the frame members. In some instances, the frame members may be collapsible or hinged, such that the play yard can be folded or collapsed into a more compact configuration to allow for easier portability and storage of the play yard when not in use.
Previously known play yards typically include lower horizontal frame members or lower cross members at or near the bottom of the frame enclosure. These lower members increase the overall weight of the play yard, but have heretofore been considered part of a standard play yard frame configuration for providing desired structural stability and integrity. Further, set-up and take-down of typical play yards known in the art usually require an adult caregiver to carry out a series of steps that must be completed in a prescribed order to properly set up and fold the play yard.
The weight and complicated set-up of many known play yards may render the play yards onerous for parents and caregivers. Additionally, the configurations of many known play yards may make access to the contained space difficult for some adult caregivers. Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for continuing improvements to the field of child containment devices such as children's play yard devices. It is to the provision of improved child containment devices and children's play yards meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.